Whisper in the Wind
by Elesary
Summary: Lucy and Nicholas after Blood Feud.
1. Chapter 1

Whisper in the Wind

Disclaimed

"She's absolutely going to kill you." Solange told me as I eyed fearfully eyed the suspiciously quiet closet. When I left, it had been madly rattling.

"Yah, what else is new?" I muttered half to myself. "Lucy? I'm gonna let you out now. Please don't make a fuss."

There was no reply. I heard Quinn snicker from the far wall. Coward.

"Luce, are you going to kill my brother?" my sister asked in her sweet little voice.

"Which one?" came the muffled reply. I paled, Quinn paled, even Solange, who was devoted to Lucy, paled.

"Oh no, Lucky don't you dare do this-" I started, but Solange slapped me upside the head.

"Yeah, because threatening her is going to help you? Idiot." She hissed, and opened the door.

As always, Lucy was breathtakingly beautiful. Even with her face closed off and angry. I pulled her limp body into my arms, brathing in her comforting scent. I wasn't holding her tightly enough. She slipped from my grasp and walked over to Solange, talking to her about some dude.

I fallowed them like a lost puppy until Lucy slammed the bedroom door in my face.

"You're so in the doghouse," Quinn laughed. I scowled at him. He shrugged. "You locked in a closet, what did you expect?"

"A broken nose," I muttered.

Logan entered the room with Isabeau on his tail. He glanced at me, "You have to let her out sometime,"

"Why do you think I haven't?" I asked my brother, who was wearing magenta tights.

"I didn't hear any shrieks of anger, or howls of pain." My fashion challenged brother said.

Isabeau elbowed him. "Play nice, or I'll lock you in a closet."

Quinn snickered. "You wont be hearing Lucy scream, or shout or even talk to Nicholas for a while."

Logan gasped. "She didn't."

I nodded, and he began to laugh. Then he stopped, Isabeau had punched him in the stomach. "Ow, Baby, that hurts."

She smiled sweetly, "I know, now tell me what this is all about."

Quinn took a deep breath, he loved telling this story. "when we were younger, and Lucy was about ten," he started.

"Twelve," I interrupted.

"Anyway, Lucy decided her life would be much easier if Nicholas didn't exist. So she ignored him, completely and totally, she didn't talk to him, or scream at him, or talk about him, or touch him, or kiss him…"

this time it was Isabeau who interrupted. Her eyebrows crinkled with confusion. "But I thought they hated each other when they were little."

"Oh yah." Quinn and Logan laughed, then high fived. Quinn glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

The message was delivered. I was totally screwed. "How long did it last?" Isabeau asked, laughing with them.

"Seven weeks," Logan said, relishing my pain.

"How did it end?" she asked.

"His mother locked them up in the same room until she spoke to him." Helena laughed form the door way. Liam was leaning against the doorframe watching his wife.

"And she always said she could go longer if she was aloud. She always said she wanted a rematch. I guess she got it." Conner said, appearing behind his parents.

"Will you lock us up again?" I begged my mother.

She laughed. "Oh no. you will have to deal with this one, Dear." She left, with Liam and Conner and ever-silent Sebastien.

"Good luck, Bro." Quinn clapped me on the shoulder and left.

"It helps if you look really hot, makes the ladies go mad." Logan said seriously.

"Says the dude wearing tights." I muttered back.

"Ladies?" Questioned Isabeau, as she left the room.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?" he asked, before fallowing after her saying "No, only you. I love you."

I collapsed on the couch and drove my hands threw my hair.

I smelled my sister come in, in wasn't that she stunk, I could just smell everything in the house, from Mrs. Brown to Lucy's spicy scent.

"She is so angry with you." Solange said softly as she sat by my side.

"cant you do anything?" I asked desperately.

She smiled gently, "You wont want to hear this, but right now, all she's talking about is Julien."

"The ex boyfriend?" I asked, jealousy rushing through my veins like poison.

"Uh-uh, sorry. You have some serious kissing up to do."

That gave me an idea. It felt slightly wrong because I got the idea from Solange's numerous stalkers, but I loved Lucy, and they only wanted little vampire daughters.

I smiled wickedly. "Lets get started then."


	2. blood and chocolate

A whisper in the wind; chapter 2

Disclaimed

Lucy Pov

Solange poked her head around my door, "Hey, can I come in?"

She wore her customary slacks caked with clay, and a loose white cotton peasant blouse. "Sure," I nodded, swallowing the last of the granola bar I had been devouring.

She gingerly sat at the foot of my bed Indian style. "I'm kinda scared Nicholas is going to do something drastic."

I felt my stupid heart skip a beat at the sound of his name. "Who's Nicholas?" I forced myself to ask, my throat suddenly felt dry.

Solange smirked. "I heard your heart, and so did he."

"Who is he and why is he listening to us? Shouldn't we call the police?" I whispered dramatically. My heart thumped at the thought of him actually caring that much.

Solange knew what I was really asking. "Of course he's listening, he is totally in love with you."

My heart actually stopped for a moment and my breath caught in my suddenly too tight throat. Solange made a worried sound and reached for me. But she was knocked out of the way by a very angry Nicholas.

"Breathe Lucy," I forced breath threw my numb lips. I was dying to ask him if it was really true, if he really loved me.

"Who are you and why are you in my bedroom?" I gasped. He turned up his pheromones the smolder in his eyes. I had trouble not jumping his poor bones.

"Ah, but you know that already, don't you?" his voice was as irresistible as his body and eyes; and his smell…

"No." I gasped again, probably gaping like a fish.

I was lucky at the moment, the sun began to rise, and Nicholas only had time to shoot me one seductive look before he paled and scrambled for the floor.

I had also had a long day so I curled in my bed and fell asleep, feeling safe and secure with Nicholas guarding me.

…

when I woke up, I felt even more secure then ever, I had a lightly breathing blanket draped over me lovingly. It was nice.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, Solange darted into my room fallowed by all her brothers and her parents.

"Baby, whats wrong?" my blanket asked.

"I'm not your baby! I don't know you!" I shrieked, struggling to get out from under his weight.

"Oh, that's what this is about," Liam muttered and left.

"Stupid kids," Helena said fondly, then she fallowed her husband out of the room.

"Well, aren't you going to help me? I have a pscho-path stalker." I shouted.

The boys either laughed or grumbled as they left. Leaving me and Nicholas and Solange. I turned and punched him, breaking his nose; again.

"Ow! Dammit Lucky, that hurt!" he shouted, trying to stem the bloodflow with his sleeve.

"out, you are so not bleeding on my carpet." Solange cried, herding him toward the door.

She turned to me. "He is not going to give up, you know that right?

"I- " the sound of the doorbell interrupted us.

We all dashed downstairs to see who was at the door.

No one was there when we opened the door, but on the welcome mat there was a heart shaped box of chocolate. "Solange, it's a gift from one of your stalkers." I told her.

She bent down and lifted it up. "Uh, Lucy? Its not for me, its for you."

"Give me that." Nicholas snapped, grabbing the box away from us. "No one gives my girlfriend heart shaped chocolate."

"I don't know you." I said automatically, snatching the box back.

I peeled open the ribbon and pulled bach the top, seven perfect heart shaped chocolates sat in real red velvet. "Who is it from?" Solange asked.

I shrugged and picked one up, only to have it snatched from my hands. "You cant eat this, Sweetheart." Nicholas said.

I opened my mouth, but Solange beat me by asking "Why?"

"Smell, little sister," he bit the sweet in half, inside a red liquid mixed with the chocolate.

"Is that?" Gasped Solange.

He nodded grimly, "These chocolates are filled with blood.


	3. Blood red roses

Whisper in the Wind: blood red roses

This chapter is dedicated to…

Twilight Gleek

With shout outs to…

LuCyHaMiLtOnLoVeSnIcKyDrAkE

..insane

Badasschick01

Princess Juliet

Vampgirl546476

Disclaimed

-Nicholas Pov-

Lucy looked horrified. "Who would send me bloody chocolates?" she asked me, but quickly switched her gaze to Solange who looked with lust at the chocolates.

"I don't know, but whomever it was, they're dead." I said quietly. I meant it too, the son-of-a-bitch who did this, who had threatened my Lucy, was dead.

"You're quivering, Nicholas." Solange noticed, wrenching her eyes from the dripping chocolate that was wafting a delicious scent through the room.

"What happened?" Isabeau brushed passed us and over to Lucy. Ever since she visited, they had become good friends. "Come on Lucy, let's get you some hot chocolate." She guided my girlfriend out of the room.

I started to fallow, unwilling and unable to let her out of my sight for an instant, but Sol stopped me.

"Did you send those things?" she demanded, glancing back at the chocolate with obvious longing. She swung me around so my back was against the stairs.

I pushed her back, unable to believe she thought I could do that to someone I loved, someone we both loved. I couldn't believe she thought so little of me.

"I am not Montmatre, I would not stalk anyone, especially not with chocolate-"

"Tacky." Logan said from the door.

"-Especially not with my own girlfriend."

"The girlfriend you locked in a closet." Quinn said, leaning against the doorframe.

"The girlfriend who isn't acknowledging your existence?" Logan asked.

"Ok, I get it, now shut up. Especially you." I pointed to Logan. "Your so whipped I feel almost sorry for you. Your girlfriend terrifies you."

"I'd better," remarked Isabeau from the doorway.

"Yes Dear. You are terrifying and sexy all at the same time. I love you." He said meekly.

"So whipped," sighed Quinn, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Just wait till love bites you on your ass." I said.

"And it bites hard," Logan whined, rubbing his butt.

"How was the hot chocolate?" Solange asked as Lucy walked back into the room. I immediately wrapped her in my arms.

She tried to shrug out of my arms without even glancing at me. I made a small sound in my throat and grabbed her back. She tried to move away again, but I didn't let her.

"Will someone get this psycho off of me?" she asked impatiently.

"Nope, No ones getting in this one." Quinn laughed again, hard.

"Love squabbles are so ugly." Logan sighed.

"But a psycho-path is holding me hostage." Lucy protested hysterically.

"Enough Lucky!" I snapped.

"He knows my name, why does he know my name? How does he know my freaking name?" she howled.

"She is very good at this game." Isabeau murmured in Logan's ear.

A knock sounded on the front door, we all froze, then sniffed loudly. "Ew…" Lucy muttered.

The knock was fallowed by a thump and then the sound of running footsteps.

"Not again, we really need to move." Solange muttered, getting the door. "Oh, Crap. Nicholas, get her out of hear, this is kinda delicious, in a really, scary really icky way."

"Take her," I snapped, shoving Lucy at Marcus. "What is it?" I asked my sister as Lucy sputtered behind me.

I walked toward Solange and saw what she saw.

A vase of red flowers sat on our welcome mat. A note was tied to a green stem with a red ribbon.

To my darling Lucy,

I do so hope that you enjoyed my chocolates. I made them special just for you. The blood was my own sister's, exquisite, don't you think? My mouth is watering just thinking about it, that and you.

These are mere tokens of my affections. Just know I can and will find you. And you will love me, or you will die.

Make the right choice, My Love.

There was something very wrong with the gifts, and it wasn't just that some vampire creep was hitting on my girlfriend.

It was just that, instead on water, the roses were sitting in blood. And by the smell, it was Lucy's parent's blood.

Thanks for reading

Please review

P L V

-Elesary-


	4. Death in the Family

Blood Red Roses: Death in the family

Disclaimed

-LUCY POV-

I saw Nicholas swallow compulsively, like he always did with blood. But this time it was horror and disgust in his eyes, not desire and thirst. Which was strange, he thought kitten hearts smelled like candy.

This is what he would look like if my blood was spilled violently.

"Who's is it? Tell me!" I ordered, all of the Drakes had gathered around me, looking shocked and sad.

Hunter wrapped her arms around me and glowered at Quinn. "Tell her!" she all but growled, and he sighed. Then his eyes snapped to Solange, with the rest of his family, except for Nicholas who still watched me with a horrified expression.

Solange was shaking and her usually beautiful eyes were wide and feral, her lips pulled back from her teeth in a snarl and her fingers were claws.

"Someone get her out of here!" Nicholas said between clenched teeth, his eyes never leaving mine.

Sebastien dragged her from the room as I began to panic. "Dammit, tell me!" I shrieked.

And suddenly, I was in Nicholas' arms, he tucked my head under his chin and soothed like a child.

I think I knew then, who's blood it was. But I fought off that thought, it wasn't possible, it just wasn't.

"Please," I whispered into his white shirt, wet and transparent with my tears.

His voice was soft, and gentle, and infinitely sad. "It's your parents, Luce."

I truly broke then, my legs gave out, I couldn't breathe. I would have fallen if it hadn't been for Nicholas.

"What's this?" Hunter asked softly, holding a pale pink slip of paper. She read it, and turned as white as a ghost.

It fluttered from her fingers, floating toward the ground.

I dove for it, unsure if my day could get any worse, but Nicholas still held me, and reached it first. "You don't want to read this." He sounded furious all of a sudden.

My legs collapsed and I sat down limply, "Just give it to me." I ordered weakly.

He nodded mutely and handed me the paper. I took a deep breath, and read it.

I stared at me numbly for a while after I finished. Horror had twisted my stomach, but now it fled. Nicholas plucked it from my hands. I vaguely heard Hunter and Kieran begin cleaning up the blood, my parents blood.

"It's not going to happen." Nicholas said fiercely, pulling me back into his arms. "I wont let it."

Another tear rolled down my cheek.

Thanks for reading

Reviews make me feel good!

Check my profile for the next update!


End file.
